


Bear-y Christmas, Here's to Many More

by Etienne Telling (tellingetienne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bears, Christmas, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingetienne/pseuds/Etienne%20Telling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bears, a twink, a fireplace, and some hot chocolate...and a whole lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear-y Christmas, Here's to Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Shousetsu Bang*Bang [here.](http://s2b2.livejournal.com/298395.html)

A fire crackled away in the hearth as Dylan dragged the futon from the frame down to the scuffed hardwood floor. Tonight, his goal for the evening was to be as close to the fireplace as possible without setting anyone on fire, which he figured was romantic. Okay, he was aware a futon mattress on the floor wasn't really romantic, but the fire was, and it was the thought that counts.

Dylan started to hum a mashup of Christmas music, working out some better lyrics in his head before he started to sing obscene versions of his favorites. He flipped on the Christmas tree lights, and the ones around the mantle, leaving the room glowing. 

They’d spent the day with their last seasonal obligation, a huge - overwhelmingly so - dinner and gift exchange down on his family farm. Steven and Jonah’s families didn’t want too much to do with either of them, so Dylan’s mother was bound and determined to make up for what she deemed an “appalling lack of love and compassion.” This, as far as Dylan could tell, meant stuffing both of them full of food and sending the grandchildren to climb all over them. The fact that they were a triad didn’t seem to faze her; siblings, cousins, and other family members who weren’t accepting of _any_ of her children simply weren’t invited. 

Christmas was, hands down, his favorite holiday. The bright lights and food, visiting friends and family in endless rounds of holiday parties - Dylan was in his element among all the chaos, but fuck, it was time for a little break. Also, the presents that they didn’t want to unwrap in front of his family.

And fucking. It was 100% time for a whole lot of fucking now they all had plenty of recovery time. Dylan hoped that none of them would be able to move by the time the next few days were over.   
Both he and Steven had more free time with school being out for the winter break, and with the city courts being closed for the holiday, Jonah had time as well. So, they had a week just for the three of them before life bubbled back up and sucked them back into the daily grind. 

"Doff we now our gay apparel," he sang as he shrugged out of his sweater. It paid to be prepared for what was about to happen tonight, and he felt getting a head start on the nudity aspect was just polite. He ran a hand up his stomach, lightly combing at his chest hair. 

"Hey, I'm the official chest-hair-fondler in this relationship." Jonah came out of the bedroom with his arms piled with blankets and pillows and set about creating a nest on the mattress. 

"You're not doing a very good job of it. Those pillows are not my chest." That earned Dylan a pillow to the face. But it was fine, it gave him the perfect excuse to tackle Jonah down onto the futon and pin the his slight frame to the mattress.

"I'll have to fix that immediately," Jonah said in mock solemnity. Clever fingers slid along Dylan's sides, teasing at the hair and worming his hands between their bodies to keep petting. Dylan, for his part, tried to distract Jonah with a line of open mouthed kisses along his throat. He'd never get enough of touching and kissing - or being touched - if he lived to be 100. He let the last kiss turned into a sharp bite to leave a vivid mark. 

"Don't you dare start after our boy without me, Dylan Saule!" Steven peered around the doorjamb from the kitchen. Dylan groaned as his husband chided him, but snuck in one more kiss before rolling off Jonah. 

"Keep it in your pants for five more minutes, for my sake at the very least. Honestly." Steven threw up his hands in the exaggerated way that made Dylan want to go and wrap him up in his arms and kiss him until Steven was moaning instead of huffing. It was criminally unfair that he could not properly kiss both men at the same time. 

Dylan ran his hand down his beard in a thoughtful gesture as Jonah wiggled until he was upright. "I'll make him behave," he said with his best innocent Catholic-schoolboy face. 

"Bullshit." Steven drew the world out. "He'll be balls-deep in your ass by the time I'm done with the hot chocolate. Then there will be no fresh cookies for either one of you. I will eat them all myself." Steven ran his hands down over an ample stomach, as if to prove his point. 

It was Dylan's turn to huff, although Steven spoke true enough. He figured after ten years together, he was a little bit predictable - maybe a lot - but it was a comfortable kind of predictable. His huff shifted into a little chuckle, and he turned Jonah about to kiss the pout off his lips. 

"Behave." Steven's hands settled on his hips as he gave them his best disapproving look. 

Dylan crossed his heart and flashed his fingers up. "Scout's honor." But he didn't pull back too far from Jonah's lips. 

"Neither of you know what the word behave means," Steven grumbled. "I shouldn't hold my breath that you two old dogs will learn it now." He ducked back into the kitchen and Dylan took the chance to admire his ass as he walked away. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be balls-deep in Steven tonight, too. 

His unfolding fantasy was interrupted when Jonah spoke. "Does warming me up count as misbehaving? And did he just call me old?" His delicate nose wrinkled up and Dylan had to kiss the lines away. 

It was cute how Jonah fussed about his age; he was just shy of thirty-five and was extremely self-conscious of being old enough not to count as a twink anymore. But he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Dylan and Steven, who were both pushing fifty. 

Age had jack shit to do with how much Dylan loved Jonah. If plural marriage were legal, Dylan would have been dragging him down to the altar with Steven and putting a fucking ring on it, so to speak. He and Steven had stumbled over Jonah in a crowded club six years before. By the time they'd made it off the dance floor, Dylan had been infatuated with him. They hadn't made it home before his hands got into Jonah's pants. 

But in his own defense, Jonah had had his hands in Steven's pants before they'd even left the dance floor. Christmas Eve together had turned into Christmas morning before they'd reluctantly dropped Jonah off at his apartment to head off to the family's holiday. But numbers had been exchanged, and Dylan had been coaxing him into phone sex as Steven had driven them home Christmas night. 

Jonah had just integrated into their lives until suddenly they were buying a California king bed and moving the boy into their home the following Christmas when his new roommates had turned out to be assholes. Ah, such wonderful memories of Christmas past. 

"You can be seventy-five and still be our twink, babe," Dylan promised, working on the lines at the corner of his mouth. 

"Ugh, no." Jonah looked horrified. So Dylan had to keep kissing him to distract him from the idea of being seventy-five. Dylan nipped at his lower lip - sticking out in another pout - and pulled Jonah up to straddle his lap. 

"You'll be sexy no matter how old you get," Dylan promised, working his hands down under the worn flannel of Jonah's sleep pants. He cupped his ass in his hands and squeezed. "You've got the sweetest bubble butt and I'm not going to get tired of that."

Jonah made a pleased little grunt and started to rub slowly against Dylan. "But I'll have wrinkles." 

"Don't care. I'll still tap this ass." He leered and Jonah laughed, slapping his hands lightly against Dylan's chest. 

"Mmphm." Jonah made a disgruntled sound in the back off his throat that trailed off into a moan as Dylan slid a thumb against his hole. Dylan's mouth found Jonah's again, cutting off any further sounds. He nuzzled Jonah's cheek, letting his beard scrape against skin as he kissed up to his temple and then nuzzling into the soft brown curls of his hair. 

"Love you," Jonah mumbled against Dylan's chest as he found Dylan's nipple rings and toyed with them. Jonah rocking his hips up against his thigh made Dylan's cock start to take an active interest in these proceedings. 

Steven's admonishment was forgotten. Or, more accurately, ignored. 

"Love you, too," Dylan whispered against skin. He kept circling his finger against Jonah's ass, sliding down to tease the piercings trailing up his perineum, flicking the rings back and forth until Jonah was shuddering and steadily rocking into his hip. 

"I knew you two would be busy when I got back." Steven sighed dramatically and sat the steaming mugs of hot cocoa down on the floor near the fire. 

"I'm not balls deep into him," Dylan protested as he used his free arm to reach out and pull Steven close to them. "Just warmin' him up a bit." Dylan tried to sound like he was completely innocent.

"Incorrigible sex fiend." Steven leaned up to kissed Dylan, and – if Jonah's gasp and shudder meant anything – cup their boy's cock in his palm. Dylan shifted and, yep, Steven's hand was stroking worn flannel gently over Jonah's shaft. When Dylan pressed closer, Steven's hand drifted and gave him a little squeeze, too. 

Jonah hissed and closed his eyes at the touch. "We all qualify as sex fiends." 

"You aren't lying." Steven laughed and drew his hand up to cup Jonah's chin, lifting his head up and kissing him slow and tender. 

Dylan wasn't ever going to get tired of how pretty that looked: Jonah's soft lips parting under Steven's, the little flashes of tongue, and the low moans they both made. Dylan groaned and let them kiss as he kept teasing Jonah, finger stroking along his taint, teasing the ladder again. It drew a few higher-pitched gasps and Dylan kept toying with the rings as Jonah tried to splay his legs open wider and still kiss Steven. 

When Jonah almost lost his balance, Steven pulled away from the kiss. Dylan leaned down to steal one of his own, Steven's lips slick and pink and fucking made to be kissed by him forever and ever. 

Jonah slid his hand under Steven's shirt. "God, you feel so good, but why do you have so many clothes on?" Jonah stroked the springy fuzz, curling his fingers into the hair and feeling the give of soft skin under the touch. Dylan, unable to resist being left out, let his hands join Jonah's, sliding up Steven's chest and tweaking the rings through his nipples. 

"Our cocoa is going to get cold," Steven half-heartedly protested out, a little hitch catching his voice, lips curling up into a lazy smile.

"We own a microwave" Jonah pointed out as Dylan worked to tug Steven's shirt off. "Ngh, you have the best belly, all furry and soft." Jonah slithered off Dylan's lap to kiss the curve of skin and lick down toward the top of his fly, nuzzling against coarse black hair. "Why are you not in pjs like the rest of us?" He demanded.

"Clothing is fuckin' offensive, that's what it is," Dylan said as he watched Jonah attack Steven's fly, pushing him back to tug his pants off. 

"Happy? I'm just in my boxers now." He wrapped Jonah up into his arms, holding him tight. 

"Still not naked." Jonah squirmed as he tried for Steven's boxers but Steven rolled and picked up a cup, holding it in front of him like a shield, grinning over at the two

Steven sipped at a mug of cocoa for a few moments, ignoring them "No. This is my _home-fucking-made_ cocoa. I'm going to drink it while it's hot. You two fiends can just wait." 

"Well, if you're gonna be that way...." Dylan shifted over to Steven and waited for him to take a drink before kissing him, licking the chocolate from his mouth. Dylan tangled his fingers in the back of his hair and pulled Steven's head back. His lips were so warm, marshmallow-sweet, and perfect. Cocoa spilled up against both of them. Jonah, not to be left out, started it lick it off Steven's chest. 

"Fuck, you taste good." Dylan was breathless as he pulled back, grinning like a fool.

"Of course I do -- may I repeat, home-fucking-made hot chocolate!" Steven picked up his cup again and held it to Jonah's lips to let him sip. Jonah made a happy little food moan and drank. "Now," Steven pulled the cup back, "kiss it off _his_ lips."

Dylan obeyed with pleasure and Jonah tilted his head back and Dylan kissed him, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and tasting chocolate and – oh, fuck, he was so hot. 

Jonah managed to crawl back into Dylan's lap and offered the mug up for him to drink. The three of them tangled together on the futon, trading sips from the mugs and licking the taste of chocolate from mouths and skin. 

The rest of the clothing was stripped away and Dylan pushed Jonah down onto the mattress, deliberately spilling cocoa over his nipples and licking it off. Steven "helped" by dripping a bit more onto him, making Jonah hiss and squirm under the attention. Dylan paid careful attention to licking each drop up, his tongue flicking over the little barbells though Jonah's nipples. 

Steven sat the mug aside and laid his hands on Jonah's shoulders to keep him still as Dylan kept up the onslaught. He was slow and patient, catching Jonah's nipples between his teeth and flicking the barbells, tugging them up with sharp little jerks and then soothing the ache away with gentle passes from his tongue. 

Dylan bit down behind a barbell and tugged hard until Jonah let out a strangled little cry. He'd lost track of the cocoa, but he decided he didn't fucking care if it ended up spilled over the futon. Jonah's squirming under his mouth was a hell of a lot more interesting. 

"Wicked, evil, horrible men," Jonah panted. Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan could see Steven petting the shell of their boy's ear, teasing shudders out of him.

"Don't worry, babe." Dylan brought his hand up and cupped Jonah's cock, teasing the underside of his cockhead with this thumb. "We'll fuck you nice and long before the fire burns low."

"Better." Jonah's voice was soft and distracted, but he reached up and stroked his fingers through curls of hair on Dylan's stomach and then upward. His fingers sought Dylan's nipples, stroking the thick salt-and-ginger of his chest hair. "More better." His grin was triumphant as he pinched and Dylan growled low in his throat. 

"More better? I'm pretty sure grammar doesn't work that way." Steven nudged Jonah upright and pressed up behind him and letting his beard tease the skin on the back of Jonah's neck. Jonah giggled and moaned at the same time until they were both laughing. 

"Shhh," Jonah twisted around to lay a finger against Steven's lips. "Do not talk about grammar in bed. It is so not sexy." 

"I dunno, someone might be gettin' off on it somewhere?" Dylan offered. 

"No. Grammar. Talk." Jonah put out a long-suffering sigh. 

"I think he wants us to put our mouths toward better use," Steven suggested. 

"Please!" Jonah wiggled between the two men until he was facing Steven so he could nuzzle into his beard as if he were a cat. 

"Well, we can do that." Dylan, in his ever-humble opinion, had a flair of perverted genius on how he wanted to get their mouths on Jonah. "Darlin', you should lay down so we can use our mouths on Jonah." 

"You've got something wicked planned." But Steven laughed and laid out on his back. 

"Well, yeah. I do wicked best," Dylan snorted in his response and manhandled Jonah so that he was straddling Steven's shoulders. 

"Oh god." Awareness dawned on Jonah's face and Dylan smirked. It was a pretty sight to watch Steven run his finger against the guiche ladder and teasing the rings and letting them make Jonah's skin hypersensitive, to watch Jonah go tense and moan under the touch. 

Steven gripped Jonah's hips and pulled him down ever so slightly before sliding his fingers to his ass and holding his cheeks open. Dylan, always ready to to be helpful in bed, reached for a pillow and carefully tucked it under Steven's head.

"Lube is just to your right." Dylan grinned and left the bottle in easy reach. "You two are too fuckin' hot." Steven didn't answer, just flicked his tongue over Jonah's hole, making him squirm and gasp in all the best ways. 

It was seconds before Jonah's eyes closed in a blissed-out expression as Steven licked and teased. When Jonah started to writhe, Steven reached up to grip his hips hard to hold him in place. Dylan grinned, there'd be bruises by the morning. 

Jonah's cock twitched and bobbed, precome gathering at the head. His muscles were tense under warm brown skin, all lean and wiry. Leaving voyeurism behind, Dylan dropped down in front of Jonah, reaching to take his slim dick in his mouth and laving his tongue over the head until his boy was gasping and fisting his hands tight in Dylan's hair. 

"Papa bear..." There was a hint of a whine in Jonah's voice and Dylan knew they were well on their way to winding him up tight when he used that nickname. 

"Just enjoy it, babe." He grinned up at Jonah before taking his cock back into his mouth. Jonah fit perfectly in his mouth. Dylan fucking loved how he felt over his tongue, just nudging into the back of his throat. He swallowed and Jonah fisted his hands tight in his hair, trying to thrust forward. Steven's hands kept him in place and Jonah let out an adorable little snarl. 

Really, there wasn't much Dylan didn't find perfect or adorable about Jonah. He hummed around Jonah's cock, letting his tongue roll along the head, teasing his slit and licking away his precome. 

Jonah let out a guttural little moan that Dylan assumed meant that Steven was fucking him with his tongue and/or fingers. So Dylan swallowed him down again, until Jonah was pushing hard to push him away. 

"Stopstopstop," he chanted. Both men let off instantly and Jonah trembled on his knees, clutching hard at Dylan. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Dylan asked, taking Jonah's hands from his hair and kissing each one, looking up at him, concern furrowing his brow. 

"Don't wanna come like this," he panted, smiling at Dylan. He dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to Dylan's lips, fingers stroking at his beard. Dylan smiled as Jonah tried to sooth him with the pets. "It's okay, papa bear, I'm fine." Dylan relaxed and kissed him back, pulling him onto his lap and letting Steven sit up and press up against Jonah's back. 

"I'm certain our boy wants to come with one of us buried in his ass." Steven bit at Jonah's shoulder, sucking a bruise to the surface. Dylan took the opportunity to leave a matching one on the right side. 

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." Jonah moaned and rolled his head back, exposing his neck. Dylan nuzzled, his beard scraping over tender skin and making Jonah moan. "And god, give me more hickeys, I don't have to worry about hiding them at work." 

"With pleasure," Steven laughed, and then let his teeth sink into Jonah's offered throat. Dylan and Steven drew gasps and keening whines from their boy as the bit and licked along his neck, leaving dark bruises and marks against his skin. 

But it didn't last long. 

"Fuck me," he whispered into Dylan's neck. "Papa bear, fuck me." 

"How ready did you get him?" Dylan smiled at Steven as he stroked his fingers down to press against him, figuring it out himself. 

"Enough that he can take it with a little ache." Steven's grin was audible. "Stretch him open nice and wide and I'll fuck him after you." 

Jonah keened and wrapped himself around Dylan so all he'd need to do was lower himself right onto Dylan's dick. His hands pulled lightly at Dylan's fuzz, finding his nipples, pinching, and tugging as he rubbed against his chest. 

Dylan batted his hands away and caught Jonah's hands behind his own back, holding them tight in his hands. 

"Get the cock ring, love," Dylan told Steven. "Or he's going to come before we get too far." Jonah whined but made no protest as Steven snapped the thick leather around the base of his cock. Dylan held Jonah's hips as Steven slicked lube over his hand and took a few quick passes over Dylan's cock. 

"Go on, let him take you," Steven said as he pressed the head of Dylan's dick against Jonah's ass, helping guide their boy down. 

"Fuck, yeah, so hot, babe." Dylan groaned and rocked up, knowing that Jonah hadn't been prepped for it to be quite painless... and knowing that he loved every second of that ache and stretch. Jonah just whined in the back of his throat as he clutched at Dylan's shoulders as he sank down onto his dick by slow inches. 

Steven leaned forward to kiss Dylan over Jonah's shoulder, pressing flush against Jonah's back. The three of them rocked together slowly, all hands and kisses and touches. Steven slipped a hand around and played with the barbells through Jonah's nipples and then slid to tug at the rings in Dylan's, alternating until Dylan was almost dizzy with sensation and Jonah was shaking and trying to get _more_. 

"It's a pity we can't fuck him both at the same time." Dylan said as he pulled back from Jonah's mouth, leaving his lips swollen and flushed. Much to Dylan's dismay, they just weren't athletic enough to pull off double penetration. Last time they'd tried, Steven ended up pulling a muscle in his thigh and Jonah had been laughing to hard to help. There may have been a doctor's visit involved for the pulled muscle. 

Jonah managed to push himself up over Dylan so he could ride him faster, getting more wound up over the talk of taking both men. His fingers digging into Dylan's shoulder hurt, but it was completely worth the bite. It lasted for only a few seconds before Steven fumbled for the bottle of lube and stroked a slick finger against Jonah's ass. 

"I knew I married you for a reason." Dylan flashed a smile at Steven as he slid his finger in Jonah along side of Dylan's cock. 

"Because I'm a pervert?" 

"Mm-hm... Fuck, you two feel amazing." Dylan stopped trying to have a conversation and focused on how perfect it felt to thrust up into Jonah's ass, the press of Steven's fingers as he nailed Jonah with his fingers. 

"Ngh..." Steven worked in a second finger and curled them as Dylan rolled his hips up in a sharp thrust. "Oh my fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jonah tried to move but was too trapped between the two men to do much. 

"Doin' that, babe." 

Jonah's nails scored down Dylan's side as he let his head fall back against Steven's shoulder and Dylan took that as an opening to leave more marks along Jonah's skin, letting a bruise blossom on his collar bone. 

Dylan was almost ready to hit his peak when Jonah started to beg to come, his words half-incoherent as he pleaded. 

"Wait for it," Steven whispered against Jonah's earlobe, kissing behind his ear before he pulled back, easing his fingers away. 

Dylan took the opportunity to push Jonah flat onto his back and slammed forward into him. He was aware of Steven playing his hands over his back and sides, but focused on the cries and whimpers Jonah kept making as Dylan moved deep and hard. It was a matter of a few more erratic thrusts before he was coming, teeth sinking into the skin of Jonah's shoulder. 

In a clumsy post-orgasm haze he pulled back, smiling as Jonah let out a soft keening sound. "Your turn, love." Dylan allowed himself a lazy kiss with Steven as Jonah started to make protests of being ignored and needing to come. 

Dylan assumed that Jonah had enough when he reached out and took hold of Steven's wrist and pulled the bigger man over his body. "Kiss _after_ I come." 

"If you insist--"

"I absolutely fucking do!" 

Dylan, still in that orgasmic bliss, started to giggle as Steven and Jonah bickered and Steven teased and denied. Stretching out, he just watched as Jonah tried to appeal to him for relief. 

"Nope." He shook his head. "It's Steven's turn, his rules." He gave his husband and his boy a rather adoring look, for all that Jonah was giving him a rather put-out glare. 

Steven maneuvered Jonah onto his hands and knees. "You are the singularly most impatient partner." He punctuated his words with a swat to Jonah's ass. Jonah just stuck his ass up in the air and giggled. 

As Steven cut off Jonah's giggles by finally giving Jonah what he wanted so badly. Dylan's cock gave a halfhearted twitch but stayed soft. He missed being young and having a recovery period of minutes, damnit. 

Steven was gentle with Jonah, dialing back on the hard thrusts to move slow and careful. He was always so much better at keeping Jonah on edge than Dylan. Dylan knew he always wanted to push harder, faster, make Jonah take more; Jonah was always willing to take it. Steven leveled the two of them out, bless him. 

Dylan knew it wasn't possible to love anyone more than he loved Jonah and Steven. 

Unable to keep watching, he moved to kiss Jonah, feeling the vibration of his moans and whimpers against his mouth. Jonah melted and Dylan found he was half-supporting him. 

"Please?" Jonah whimpered. 

Steven reached around and unsnapped the ring around the base of his cock. "Go on," he whispered, voice hoarse. Dylan slid his hand under Jonah and gave his cock a few quick strokes before the boy was coming, mewling little sounds falling from his lips. 

He heard Steven groan and pulled him forward - keeping a hand on Jonah - to kiss him over his back. They managed to collapse in a messy and slick pile of limbs, trading kisses, soft words, and even softer touches. 

"Gonna ache tomorrow," Jonah grumped as he snuggled into Steven's chest. 

"We'll let you sit on cushions and wait on you hand and foot, babe," Dylan promised as he sandwiched Jonah. He felt warm and blissed and wished he could wrap that feeling around both of his partners...before he realized they were both in that same space with him. 

"Fuckin' love you two."

"Eloquent as always," Steven said as he returned the goofy smile Dylan gave him. 

"'Of course, come on, let's get cleaned up, reheat that cocoa, and give our twink his Christmas present." 

Jonah groaned. "I'm not moving to the bathroom unless someone carries me. And I love presents." 

"We'll come to you, babe, don't worry. Wet wipes and towels, I'll even make sure they are warm." He kissed Jonah's forehead. "Deck the halls with of lots o' lube," Dylan sang as he went off for some towels and wet wipes as Steven vanished into the kitchen. "Doff we now our gay apparel. Tis the season for a threesome." 

He met up with Steven in the hallway and pulled him into the kiss. "I am so ready for this," he said, words muffled as he refused to pull back from Steven's lips. 

"Then let's not leave him waiting while we make out in the hallway." He nudged Dylan out to the living room, following with reheated cocoa and cookies. 

And most importantly: a small grey velvet box. 

Dylan was all jitters now that the afterglow had faded, and he was gently cleaning Jonah off and laying a folded towel over the wet spot (but it was totally worth the cleaning he'd be doing tomorrow). He couldn't shake the feeling that Jonah might think this was stupid and meaningless, but the symbolism was important to him. 

All clean, Steven pulled Jonah up onto his lap. "So we've got a different Christmas present for you this year." 

"I rather noticed I wasn't going to the piercers this year." The guiche ladder was last year's Christmas present, the nipple barbells the year before, and a tongue stud from the first Christmas together. 

"We decided to go for something bigger." Dylan fumbled for the jewelry box

"And while it isn't particularly legal, we're old men and like a bit of tradition," Steven chimed in as Dylan popped the lid open, showing a smooth gold band with three small diamond chips set into the gold. 

Dylan's nerves got the best of him when Jonah didn't say anything. 

"It's maybe something you'd call pretty heteronormative..." 

"Oh shut up, oh my god, Papa bear! Steven!" Jonah's lips moved like he was trying to speak, but was completely unable to get anything else out for several moments. Dylan and Steven were just as speechless "Yes? Yes? I mean. Yes?"

In a awkward flailing tumble of limbs the three of them tried to wrap themselves around each other. Steven and Dylan both tried to kiss Jonah at the same time and somehow the hot cocoa Steven had reheated spilled across the floor - not that anyone noticed. 

"Love you both," Jonah gasped when the kissing finally stopped and the ring managed to get onto his finger. 

"Merry Christmas," Dylan said as he beamed down at Jonah, pure adoration and love. 

"Here's to many more?" Jonah grinned back. 

"Many, many more," Steven agreed.


End file.
